Heim-Theorie
Die Heimsche Theorie versteht sich als „einheitliche strukturelle Quantenfeldtheorie der Materie und Gravitation“. Sie steht im Widerspruch zu gängigen Theorien und Grundannahmen der Physik. Sie soll unter anderem den inneren Aufbau der Elementarteilchen beschreiben und Vorhersagen über ihre Massen und in der erweiterten Form auch über ihre Lebensdauern machen. Entwickelt wurde die Theorie von Burkhard Heim und später von Walter Dröscher und Jochem Häuser. Den Ausgang nimmt die Theorie bei einer Quantisierung der Allgemeinen Relativitätstheorie (ART), welche dann auf die anderen Grundkräfte der Natur erweitert wird. Hierzu bedient sich Heim eines 6-dimensionalen Raumes, in dem es neben Ort und Zeit noch zwei weitere Ordnungsparameter gibt, die Organisationszustände betreffen. Die beiden weiteren Dimensionen erhält man als Resultat der erweiterten ART, da diese nur noch Lösungen in einem 6-dimensionalen Raum H^6 hat. Demnach besteht die physikalische Welt nicht nur aus vier Dimensionen - der Raumzeit R^4 -, sondern umfasst zwei weitere, zwar imaginäre, aber gleichwohl physikalisch notwendige. Die Heimsche Theorie wurde noch keinem Peer Review unterzogen. Verschiedene Kreise außerhalb der akademischen Physik versuchen derzeit die Theorie in eine verständliche Form zu bringen. Ergebnisse und Vorhersagen Im atomaren Bereich liefert die Theorie vier Lösungsklassen, die Gravitonen, Bosonen, neutrale und geladene Teilchen repräsentieren. Allen Lösungsklassen gemeinsam ist die fundamentale Bedeutung der neuen organisatorischen Dimensionen in S^2 . Eine Folgerung daraus wäre die Unvollständigkeit der Beschreibung der Naturkräfte in den gewohnten 4 Dimensionen der Raumzeit. Heim liefert mit seiner Theorie die Ableitung der für die Elementarteilchen gültigen Symmetriegesetze und deren Ruhemassen. Daraus ergibt sich eine Massenformel, mit der sich die Massen fast sämtlicher bekannter Elementarteilchen berechnen lassen. Zumindest die numerische Richtigkeit wurde bei DESY nachgewiesen, über die Richtigkeit der Herleitung wurden keine Aussagen gemacht. Es lässt sich die Sommerfeldsche Feinstrukturkonstante als reiner Zahlenwert bestimmen, das Ergebnis stimmt gut mit dem empirschen Wert überein, die Herleitung ist aber ebenfalls noch nicht überprüft. Heim findet eine Erklärung für den Welle-Teilchen-Dualismus und den Indeterminismus in der Quantenmechanik. Quarks benennt er um in sog. Protosimplexe. Darüber hinaus zeigt die „Erweiterte Heimschen Theorie“ die Herleitung und Berechnung der Kopplungskonstanten der Naturkräfte auf sowie zweier weiteren Wechselwirkungen, wie die Kopplung zwischen Photonen und der Gravitation durch sog. Gravtio-Photonen. Massen und Lebensdauern der Elementarteilchen Einige Tabellen, welche die aus der Heimschen Theorie abgeleiteten Massen und Lebensdauern der Elementarteilchen mit den experimentell ermittelten Daten vergleichen: * „Gemessen“ = Particle Data Group Cern 2002 * „Theoretisch“ = Heim-theory Group 2003 Die Übereinstimmung mit den experimentellen Werten ist bei oberflächlicher Betrachtung gut, berücksichtigt man aber die außerordentlichen geringen experimentellen Fehler der PDG-Daten, ergibt sich eine Abweichung um viele Standardabweichungen. Die Vermutung liegt nahe, dass die Theorie im Vergleich zu älteren, ungenaueren, experimentellen Daten feinabgestimmt wurde. Vergleich zu Standardtheorien Es ergeben sich zum Teil einige Widersprüche zu gängigen Theorien und Grundannahmen der Physik. Information besitzt bei Heim eine eigenständige Existenz, ihr kommt eine fundamentale Bedeutung zu. Über die informatorischen Dimensionen erst wird ein tieferes Verständnis der Quantenmechanik möglich. Der physikalische Raum setzt sich aus Elementarzellen zusammen, deren Fläche heute ca. dem Quadrat Planckschen Länge entspricht. Das Universum entstand nicht aus einem singulären Urknall, sondern aus einer endlich großen Elementarzelle heraus - eine Folge der Quantisierung des geometrischen Teils der Einstein'schen Feldgleichungen. Dieses Ergebnis widerspricht den gängigen Urknallmodellen mit ihren Implikationen. Ein weiterer möglicher Widerspruch sind die zeitlich variablen Naturkonstanten. Ihre Änderung hängt von der Änderung der Größe des Universums und der das Universum aufbauenden Elementarzellen ab. Die Expansion des Universums ist heute nur noch sehr gering. Die Folge daraus ist die heutige nicht messbare zeitliche Änderung der Naturkonstanten und damit ihre Konstanz. Die Rotverschiebung erklärt sich nicht anhand der Expansionsgeschwindigkeit. Sie ist eine Folge von Korrekturen am Gravitationsgesetz. In ihm sind Masse und Feldmasse gemäß dem Äquivalenzprinzip von Masse und Energie zu einer Einheit verschmolzen. Daraus folgt auch, dass das Universum um ein Vielfaches größer und älter als angenommen ist. Die heutige angenommene Größe ist lediglich die des sichtbaren Universums. Offene und ungeklärte Fragen Die Theorie macht Vorhersagen für Teilchen, die bislang nicht gefunden wurden, wie z. B. einem neutralen Elektron und weiteren Neutrinoklassen. Bislang gibt es keine Möglichkeit, die Teilchen auszuschliessen. Die Massenformel enthält außerdem nicht die Teilchen der starken Wechselwirkung. Es werden außerdem keine detaillierten Aussagen darüber gemacht, wie Teilchen miteinander wechselwirken. Dies lässt den Schluss zu, dass die Theorie noch unvollständig, und - wie die Stringtheorien auch - noch nicht in allen Einzelheiten verstanden ist. Literatur * Burkhard Heim: 'Vorschlag eines Weges einer einheitlichen Beschreibung der Elementarteilchen'', Zeitschrift für Naturforschung (Max-Planck-Gesellschaft), 1977, Vol. 32a, pp. 233-243. * Burkhard Heim: Elementarstrukturen der Materie: Einheitliche strukturelle Quantenfeldtheorie der Materie und Gravitation, Band 1, Resch-Verlag, Innsbruck; 3. korrigierte Auflage 1998, ISBN 3-85382-008-5 * Burkhard Heim: Elementarstrukturen der Materie: Einheitliche strukturelle Quantenfeldtheorie der Materie und Gravitation, Band 2, Resch-Verlag, Innsbruck; 2. Auflage 1996, ISBN 3-85382-036-0 * Walter Dröscher, Burkhard Heim: Strukturen der physikalischen Welt und ihre nichtmaterielle Seite, Band 3, Resch-Verlag, Innsbruck, 1996, ISBN 3-85382-059-X * Walter Dröscher, Burkhard Heim, Andreas Resch: Einführung in Burkhard Heims „Einheitliche Beschreibung der Welt“. Mit Begriffs-, Formel- und Gesamtregister, Band 4, Resch-Verlag, Innsbruck 1998, ISBN 3-85382-064-6 * Burkhard Heim: Elementarstrukturen der Materie: einheitliche strukturelle Quantenfeldtheorie der Materie und Gravitation., ISBN 3-85382-063-8 * T. Auerbach, Illobrand von Ludwiger: Heim's Theory of Elementary Particle Structures; Journal of Scientific Exploration http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Journal_of_Scientific_Exploration; 6 / 1992; S. 217-231 Werke auf der Grundlage der Heimschen Theorie Prof. Dr. Jochem Häuser erhielt 2004 vom Technical Committee for Nuclear and Future Flight Propulsion (technisches Komitee für nukleare und zukünftige Raumfahrtantriebe) den AIAA-Forschungspreis für seine Veröffentlichung zum Thema „Guidelines for a Space Propulsion Device Based on Heim's Quantum Theory“ (Richtlinien für ein Raumtransportsystem basierend auf der Heim'schen Quantentheorie). Heim-Dröscher-Theorie Auf Basis der Heimschen Arbeiten entwickelten Walter Dröscher und Jochem Häuser eine manchmal als Heim-Theorie bezeichnete Theorien- oder Ideensammlung. Grundlage ist die Annahme Heims, dass der (multidimensionale) Raum aus kleinsten Flächeneinheiten besteht, den sog. Metronen, worauf die strenge Geometrisierung und Flächenquantisierung seiner Theorie gründet. Zu einer ähnlichen Idee waren parallel zu ihm bereits 1962 Hans-Jürgen Treder und Roger Penrose gekommen, also zur Idee der Existenz einer nicht weiter unterschreitbaren Flächeneinheit im Bereich des Quadrats der planckschen Länge. Auch Roger Penroses Twistoren-Theorie von 1975 basiert darauf, dass keine infinitesialen Punktmengen auftreten. Die ursprünglich von Heim selbst entwickelte Theorie ist eine Version mit 6 Dimensionen. Dröscher erweiterte sie zunächst auf 8 Dimensionen, später wurden weitere Versionen mit 12 Dimensionen vorgeschlagen http://www.hpcc-space.de/publications/documents/ExtendedHeimTheory.pdf. Weblinks * *AIAA-Forschungspreis 2004 für Prof. Dr. Jochem Häuser - Arbeitsgrundlage ist die Heimsche Theorie *Erklärungsversuch der Heimschen Theorie *Forschungskreis Heimsche Theorie *Protosimplex – Internetpräsenz, die sich auf Burkhard Heim beruft *PDF: Guidelines for a Space Propulsion Device Based on Heim's Quantum Theory * populärwissenschaftliche Zusammenfassung einiger Teile der Heimschen Theorie bei [[P.M. Magazin]] * weitere Primär- und Sekundärliteratur zu B. Heim * Heim-Theorie bei [[New Scientist]] Kategorie:Pseudowissenschaft en:Heim theory fr:Théorie de Heim